Past Love
by Loveyou12
Summary: What will happened if you saw your past self? Then you realized that your past self was destined to see you so that you can find your true Love... But continues in a very confuse situation... KIBA X NARUTO.. KIBANARU
1. Chapter 1: Past Love

**Hey Guys! Loveyou12 here! hihihi... So today im going to make a Kibanaru fanfic. **

**im not a naruto addict but im a Kibanaru addict.. so lets start the story...**

Chapter 1: When past was encountered...

...Come on Kiba were hoing to be late!... - Hinata

... Just wait Hinata.. - Kiba

..

It's been a month when naruto and me did it.. I didnt mean to hurt his feelings...

Many happened in the past 2 months... It all started ona Monday Evening...

..

..

..

..

... Finally the training is DONE!.. - Kiba

... It's tiring! - Hinata

.. Maybe if we just listened earlier. we could have done training 2 hours ago.. - Shino

(Suddenly someone ran infront of Kiba. Then the boy tripped)

.. Im sorrry! - Kiba

.. It's okay!.. - Unkown

... huh?! naruto?.. - Hinata

... *standing up very slowly* Yeah?... - Unkown

... Why are you very young?.. - Hinata

... What are you talking about Maam... Im 6 years old.. - (Younger) Naruto

.. WHAT! - Kiba, Hinata and Shino

.. huh? Wait.. *Looks at the back* Chiz his coming.. I better get going- (Younger) Naruto

.. Wait for me!... - Unkown

.. Wait stop! ... - Kiba

... What Mr.?.. - Unkown

.. Who are you supposed to be?... - Shino

.. Im Kiba Inuzuka! *stares at kiba* Wait Mr. you kinda look familiar... You look just like my father... but he went away... - (Younger) Kiba

.. (GULP) - Kiba

… ARF ARF!.. – (Younger) Akamaru

… Hey boy! Sorry I cant bare with you.. – (Younger) Kiba

…. Uhmm.. Kiba… where did you came from?… - Hinata

… I came from the forest earlier… Me and naruto was playing tag.. and then suddenly theres a white flash appeared in front of us… After it happened.. the flash disappeared and were on the forest.. but when we got out of the forest everything change in village… Even our houses are different.. so me and naruto were off to find the hokage to help us out.. *catching breath*-(Younger) Kiba

.. Then what happened? – Hinata

.. That's it.. we couldn't find the hokage.. – (Younger) Kiba

.. Why you and naruto still running? – Shino

.. We were bored so we play tag along.. he got mad of me for teasing him when he trip so he ran off

And I was finding him. – (Younger) Kiba

.. This is weird… - Kiba

.. Look guys im going to find naruto.. BYE! Come on akamaru!... – (Younger) Kiba

.. ARF ARF! – (Younger) Akamaru

… Are they illusions? – Kiba

.. No, I can feel them.. They are real. – Hinata

.. Well we better go home.. – Shino

.. But what about the kids? – Kiba

.. Don't worry kiba tomorrow were gonna help them.. Im just gonna ask my mom and dad about this. – Hinata.

..Okay *closes eyes* - Kiba

.. BYE! – Hinata, Shino

… Im so curious about the two.. Why are they alone? Is it a curse? Especially why only the both of them?

Theres must be a connection between me and Naruto…

*End of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2 : Realizing

Chapter 2: Realizing

(Morning)

Kiba's POV

As I walk down the streets thinking about the last night.. I was very curious why they were ended up being here in this point of time. I couldn't wait for the answer.. Except the fact that I really smiled when I saw my past self. I almost forgot who I am

"KIBA! KIBA!" –Hinata

"What is it?" – Kiba

" I ask my mom and dad. They said that if you saw your past self.. they are destined to something

That can change your whole life.. There's a root between you and Naruto." – Hinata

" What is it'' – Kiba

"Only one answer.. but its… kinda… akward" – Hinata

"Come on I can take it." - Kiba

"A love is going to form." – Hinata

"WHAT!" – Kiba

" Whats going on here?" - Shino

"Nothing! Just bad news that's all.." –Kiba

"Okay? The sensei informed me to meet her at the training field" – Shino

" Okay *GULP*" - Kiba

(I didn't expect that this would happened. My curiosity killed me on the inside. I have many questions to ask..)

"Ouch *Fell hardly*" – Kiba

"Kiba? What happened? What is wrong with you?" – Shino

"Sorry I wasn't looking.. Something is bothering me." – Kiba

"Just stay still Kiba." –Hinata

"Okay.." – Kiba

[10 minutes later]

"Were here.. Finally!.." – Shino

"Yeah… it was exhausting.." – Hinata

[Shino observed how Kiba was very quite.. He didn't suspect a kind of attitude that would make Kiba very quiet. His curiosity turned on.]

"HEY! Kiba.." – Shino

"Huh?.. OH.. Hey *grin*" – Kiba

"Whats up with you?" – Shino

"As I told you earlier something is bothering me.." – Kiba

"But wha-" – Shino

"Alright! Listen, now! Were going to train for the mission with Team 7.. Kakashi's Group. The Hokage sent us on a mission was supposed to be last two days! But it has been moved due to the festival" - Kurenai

"Hey! Wait! Cant we just practice with the other groups? I mean why Team 7?" – Kiba

"No! That's what the Hokage ordered me to do." – Kurenai

"Oh come on Kiba! Chillax!" – Shino

"Yeah. *whispers* Ill help you get over it.." – Hinata

"OH! Here they come!." – Shino

"Hey guys!" – Sakura

"How unexpected, practicing with Team 8.. The number next to us." – Sai

"Hmph.. Hi Kurenai.. Ready for the training?" – Kakashi

"Yup.. wait where's Naruto?" – Kurenai

"IM HERE!" – Naruto

[As he run.. He got slipped on a mud puddle..]

"Ouch! That hurts! Men! Now I gotta wash these stains on my jacket" – Naruto

[Naruto removed his Jacket. Revealing his black shirt..]

"*Talking through the mind* wow! His got a amazing body." – Kiba

"NARUTO! WHY NOW! CANT YOU DO IT LATER!" –Sakura

"SORRY Sakura-chan!" – Naruto

"Let me help you with that.." – Sai

[Sai went to Naruto and help him remove the stains on Naruto's jacket.]

"Sai! Cant you see that Naruto can handle it on his own!" – Kiba

"HUH!" – Hinata, Sakura and Naruto

"Kiba, whats wrong?" – Hinata

"His got no common sense that Naruto has two arms.. He can handle it on his own! *Looks at the back*" – Kiba

"OKAY! STOP FIGHTING!" – Kurenai

"Kiba are you jealous *whisper*." – Hinata

" I dunno. It just slipped.. I wasn't myself back there.. *whispers*" - Kiba

" Your jealous. I can feel it! Your inlove!" – Hinata

"HUH!" – ALL

"Nothing! She's just crazy.. HIHI. *blushes*" – Kiba

"SORRY! *whispers*" – Hinata

"It's okay, just help me get over with this feeling. It's taking over me!" – Kiba

"OKAY!" – Hinata

*End of Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3:Real Feelings or Fake Emotions

Chapter 3: True Feeling or Fake Emotions?

[After some parts of the training. Kurenai suggested to take a brake for while.]

"I'm exhausted". Sakura sat down and watch the clouds above

"Me too." Naruto did desame..

(Naruto came closer to Sakura.)

"Sakura can I ask you something?" Naruto ask quietly..

"Sure, what is it?" Sakura face Naruto with a curious face.

"Uhmm. About what happened earlier.. What do you think happened to Kiba?" Naruto then ask Sakura with a low voice

"Oh Naruto.. I dunno.. All I know is if a person does that. You did something wrong." Sakura anwsered

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"I dunno, Ask him" Sakura says. Then she looks the clouds again

"Oh.." Naruto said sadly.

[Meanwhile…]

"This seems to be a good spot to sit.." Hinata quickly went to the spot.

"Yeah." Shino followed Hinata with desame action.

[Kiba just looked the two enjoying the shade. He couldn't relaxed about the love thing. He was about to sit but making him do that would make him more uncomfortable.]

"Huh! Kiba why aren't you joining us?" Hinata asked

"Oh! Nothing. Don't feel like doing it." Kiba answered

"Are you thinking about that problem again?" Hinata curiously asked

"A little." Kiba answered in a scared voice

"Really?... or... you couldn't handle it? Hinata asked more.

[Kiba quickly grab Hinata.]

"Can we talk? In private." Kiba said.

"Sure, im ready to help you!" Hinata answered with a mid voice.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Shino curiously asked..

"There on that tree. We have to talk in private." Kiba answered.

[They quickly took off… Leaving Shino behind.]

"Were here…." Hinata quickly sat beside the tree

"Finally, look I need you to ask something.. about the root thing." Kiba quickly asked Hinata

[ Hinata looked Kiba on the eyes, she could feel that he really need her help.]

"Sure, just clam down." Hinata answered

"Okay." Kiba answered back

[Kiba sat down.. He was ready for the help of Hinata.. He sure hopes that his problem will end quickly.]

"Oh Kiba, your inlove.. You cant hide that feeling.. those little boys were destined to find you true love." Hinata says in a very surprising tone.

"So Naruto is a part of this? Right?" Kiba madly ask

"I don't think so…. He must find out about his own past self… if he don't.. then your love wont make it… instead it will run out and never came back.." Hinata said with a sad voice

[Kiba quickly looked away thinking that it's impossible to solve this problem. He quickly stand up.]

"Well, I decided…" Kiba said with a high voice..

"Decide what?" Hinata asked

"To stop loving.. Im choosing to stop loving than to love a person that will never find his own partner." Kiba said sadly..

"Oh! Kiba.." Hinata said sadly

[Hinata quickly hugs Kiba.. She knows how Kiba feels when she is inlove with Naruto.. But she will help him no matter what.]

- Suddenly -

"Oh whats going on here!" Shino quickly ask

"Nothing…" Kiba answered panicly..

"Well hurry up! Kurenai is wating for Us." Shino says..

"Ok." Kiba and Hinata answered..

[How will Kiba able to solve his problem… stay tuned on Chapter 4: When Love expires]

*End of Chpater 3*

authors pov: sorry its short.. ran out of ideas .but chapter 4 will be more exciting


	4. Chapter 4: Love Expires

Chapter 4: When Love Expires

"Okay, now will be paring up.. Since there are 3 members infront of you.. the one you are facing will be your partner.." Kurenai

[The person who is facing Kiba is naruto… He was killed in the inside..He dosent know what his going to do..]

"Hey Kiba! Nice your my partner! Lets go.. the others are already having there training!." Naruto walked away and runs into the forest.

"What am I going to do… I already had enough of this stupid love thing now its making it worst." Kiba sighed and follow Naruto along..

[5 minutes later]

"Hurry up Kiba! There's a good spot to train! Come on!" Naruto excitedly told Kiba.

"Im coming." Kiba said softly

[The both were ready for the battle training.. Shuriken and everything.. Kiba couldn't focus knowing that his pretend opponent was Naruto.]

"Ready?" Naruto ask

"I think." Kiba answered

"Good." Naruto answered.

[Naruto runs Kiba but quickly disappeared like a mist.. Naruto appeared at the back of Kiba.. Kiba quickly look back and dash backward.. Like a quick wind.. Naruto was fast as a lion… Kiba walked faster but without looking below he tripped and hit himself on a wood.]

"Ouch! My head." Kiba said softly.. He was lost at words.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Naruto came closer to Kiba

"You have a big wound.. let me see." Naruto came more closer to Kiba

[Kiba could feel Naruto's chest. When he look up he could see Naruto's beautiful eyes.]

"Kiba, uhmmm are alright now?' Naruto asked while he was looking at Kiba's wound

"Yes… just take it from the top….." Kiba answered.. His head was spinning like crazy.

"NO! Your hurt I should take you to the clinic.." Naruto answered. He was very concern for Kiba.

"No Naruto we might get scoulded.." Kiba answered. His heart beats fast as he heard those words.

"Pft. Yeah right.. look your pretty hurt.. They'll excuse us.. Come on get up." Naruto was concern.. he looked at Kiba's eyes.. Kiba is very hurt..

"Okay.. I wont argue with that.." Kiba answered.

[When they arrived at the main training field]

"Whats going on here?" Kakashi said in a concern voice.

"Kiba is seriously hurt.. I need to take him to the clinic." Naruto said in a concern manner.

"Stay here Naruto. We need you in a another training for the 2nd mission. Let Shino take him.." Kurenai

"No! I'll take him.. I started this problem.. It was my fault.." Naruto said in a high voice.

"Okay! Just hurry up!" Kurenai in a mad voice

"Okay." Naruto answered.

[10 minutes later.. They went in the clinic.]

"Thanks Naruto.. I feel better already!" Kiba was very thankful…

"It's okay!" Naruto said with a smile.

"You'd better go.. You have another training.." Kiba reminded Naruto

"Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me! I'd better go! BYE!" Naruto left the building with a smile

Kiba's POV

I never believe that he do that for me! Besides he did that because it was his fault.. It's no love it's a friend care….. I never really care about him.. Love expires! Love also disappears! I am so mad right now! I hate it! Why am I so insecure? Ugh!

"Kiba! Are you alright!" Hinata runs fast to reach Kiba

"Yup, Hinata." Kiba answered quietly..

"So how it go?" Hinata asked

"Nothing. He just dropped me here." Kiba answered with a suspicious attitude..

"He really care about you!" Hinata said with a midly caring voice

"No he dosent! He only did that because it his fault why I have a big wound!" Kiba answered furiously

"Kiba don't say anything like that! He cares about you!" Hinata screamed..

"Shhh! Hinata clam down.. I know but as a friend.." Kiba answered..

"Uhhhh… That's a very difficult situation.." Hinata said with a tired attitude…

"I know Hinata.. I wish this never happened.." Kiba was very sad about every word he said

"It was so early right? I mean.. it just POOF! It just happened!" Hinata answered

"IKR.. Wait maybe we just ask your parents!" Kiba was very amaze with his idea

"You should ask them.." Hinata answered.

"Alright…" Kiba

"Look.. I'll be back tomorrow.. OK." Hinata left without adding any words

[As Kiba was left alone. He cried without any sound… He was thinking about the problem… How can he fix it..]

"How can fix this?, How can I stop this problem?" Kiba speak to himself….

"Of what?" A voice was made by an unkown person.

"Huh! Shino!" Kiba was very supries..

"Hi! Just wanted to see you.." Shino said in concern voice..

"Ahh! thanks!" Kiba answered very happy.

"I also brought Akamaru along…" Shino showd Akamaru to Kiba

"Hey BOY! Are you still sick?" Kiba asked the dog..

"ARF ARF!" Akamaru barked.

"HAHAHA! I missed you.." Kiba answered back.

"So! Whats the problem?" Shino asked

[He looked at Shino….asking himself why did he know that I have a problem.]

"Oh! NOTHING!" Kiba answered back

"Really?" Shino asked

"Yes!" Kiba answered

"Alright then! I just went here to take Akamaru with you.. Ya know so wont be alone.." Shino said in a concern attitude.

"Thanks…" Kiba answered back.

"I'll be going now! Bye!" Shino waved at Kiba then he left.

"BYE!" Kiba answered back

[He then face Akamaru.]

"Oh! Akamaru ya know how many problems I face? It's so hard to solve them.. Knowing that the one that you love wont love you back.." Kiba said in a sad voice..

[Shino heard everything.. He didn't left just sneak on the wall… He knew that his friend has a big problem.]

"Don't worry Kiba! I'll help you!" Shino whispered to himself

[Stay Tuned Chapter 5: Thinking about you]

Authors Pov: Yey! Just made another chapter! Hehehe! BYE!


End file.
